disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CerealBoxHead46/A look into the future of DI? (Even if it is a few months old.......)
Hey, have you guys already seen this? I don't remember any discussions being had about it, so I decided to blog about it. A few months ago, there was a poll conducted by Disney asking participants to choose one of a group of possible playable characters for the coming Infinity games. I believe the poll went away in November. Here is a link to an image of the poll, as well as the similar poll that Disney held to decide who would be in 2.0. Notice how many from the 2.0 list made it into the actual 2.0 game, and also look at the names on the new list for 3.0: http://imgur.com/a/pp5hn In case you can't read it, the characters on the poll were these: Star Wars: Princess Leia, Chewbacca, R2D2, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader Marvel: Ultron, Loki, Black Suit Spiderman Disney: Baloo, Tron, Mulan, Minnie, Cruella, Violetta, Aurora, Cinderella, Olaf So here are my thoughts, which we all know you want to hear: Of course, it seems pretty clear 3.0 will be Star Wars. I would expect that at least four of the five characters listed will make it. Of course, you have to have Chewie and Vader if you're doing pretty much ANY Star Wars game, so they're in for sure. Infinity seems to have been criticized just a little bit for "lack of female integration," so Leia has to be in as well. And naturally, if they're doing anything based on the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan has to be in it. The only one I don't get is R2-D2. I know he's insanely popular, but as anyone who's played the Lego Star Wars games can tell you, R2 is a real buzzkill. (And not just in the sense that he kills Buzz Droids.) In those games, all he could do was temporarily stun droids with his zapper and temporarily hover over gaps. He was so lame, they had to create a special switch only he could trigger just to give him purpose. He was so lame, enemies didn't even try to kill him. (Don't get me started with C-3PO; he would be the worst character in those games if not for those other stupid droids that do nothing.) I know Infinity can, and it looks like they will, improve upon that to make R2 a viable layable character, but how good can he really be? So then there's the Marvel characters. As any Infinity fan who's not living in that cave that The100YearOldOnion seems to have moved into can tell you, Loki and Black-suit Spider-Man have already been done. It's kind of odd that Disney would add a character to the list that had already been confirmed at the time. Probably just did it to gauge interest in the new character. As for Ultron, I think that sounds pretty good, but I'd personally rather have Vision. Oh, well. The Disney stuff, of course, is always the interesting part. I think Baloo would be a really cool character, and would probably throw fruit. I also think his likelihood is pretty high, given that Disney is currently making a(nother) live-action remake of The Jungle Book, so he makes a lot of sense. Tron seems like an odd choice to me. I don't think he'll actually happen, because I'm still clinging to the hope that Sam and Quorra will be released by themselves. If they do make a TRON character, he'll probably just be Sam with a new name. Judging by the way the commuity reacted to the characters being digital only, I think releasing them as figures for 3.0 would be a wise choice. Mulan sounds like an awesome option. I think we will surely be seeing her in the next game. I would prefer that Shang be released with her, but she'll still be cool. As for Minnie Mouse, of course, I want them to do a fab five character for every game, but I would have preferred Goofy, though I have little doubt we'll see him eventually. I have a hard time coming up with viable moves for Minnie to perform, save hitting people with her purse. I guess we'll have to wait and see on that one, but I'm pretty sure her inclusion in the poll makes Minnie seem like a surefire playable character for this game. Cruella sounds really dumb. All she does in her movie is smoke, yell, and occasionally throw things. Oh, and she wants to make puppy skin coats. Well she's a regular Asgardian warlord, isn't she? How will they make that work? If you've never heard of Violetta, you're not alone. Violetta is a Disney Channel comedy series in the UK, and is about a girl who has lived in the UK for many years, but has made her way back to her home country of Buenos Aires in South America. I won't lie, she's not bad looking, but I don't know who buys figures for this game just based on looks. I highly doubt Violetta is really being seriously considered as a figure, unless they plan to release her as a UK exclusive. If that's the case, who do we Americans get? Hannah Montana? No thanks. This leads me to the princesses, Aurora and Cinderella. In Aurora, you have a character who has been considered as a playable character for this game in the past, as some of our alleged concept art would suggest; but the fact remains that she is a character famous for one thing and one thing only: sleeping. I would not be particularly thrilled to attack Zurgbots with a "Zzzzzzzz attack," or by throwing alarm clocks and sleeping pills. Aurora is not any kind of combatant; she can't even talk to strangers, let alone punch them in the face. Cinderella is the other princess, and is also not known for being a fighter. However, I can think of a lot more attacks for her. She could hit people with brooms, or have some kind of pumpkin attack; she could also summon mice, birds, and other animals to help her fight. Another thing she has working in her favor is that Disney is remaking her movie also. Aurora's movie has already been remade, and Aurora was not any more of a fighter in the new than she was in the old. Aurora sounds like a bore; Cindy actually sounds like it could work. I would be willing to say that Cinderella gets in and Aurora does not, as I think that that scenario makes the most sense. And finally, Olaf. Oh, Olaf. Disney is trying to milk as much out of the Frozen cash cow as they can. I liked Frozen a lot, but you truly can have too much of a good thing. Am I complaining about Olaf's inclusion? Nope. I think our character poll proved that Olaf is wanted, and I definately get that figure. I think he will be in the new game. However, it's not like Olaf is the only character in the world. You have to be a little creative to find good combat moves for Olaf, but there are so many better characters to play as out there. Overall, I don't think this will be the whole lineup, but to me, it's a disappointing turnout. Most of the new stuff will probably be Star Wars based (which we'll all love), but the non-Star Wars looks not-so-good. Think about it: out of Minnie Mouse, Mulan, Tron, Ultron, Baloo, Cruella, Cinderella, Aurora, Olaf, and Violetta, is there anyone out of that group who jumps out at you as being a real combat threat? Basically just Mulan, Tron, and Ultron, right? That sounds like a joke: Mulan, Tron, and Ultron were sitting in a boat. Ultron fell out, who was left? Either way, sounds like three really good sounding characters and a bunch of other people. Four, if you give the cowardly Baloo the benefit of the doubt. I'm not saying it will (I would be surprised if it did), but for this group of characters to follow a Disney Originals group that included Hiro, Baymax, Stitch, Maleficent, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Donald Duck (among others) would look pretty disappointing. Frankly, to me, this list looks like a sorry attempt by Disney to try to add a bunch more females to help supplement the largely male-oriented franchise that is Star Wars. Disney still hasn't used Beast, Belle, Quasimodo, Esmerelda, Hercules, Meg, Hades, Goofy, Darkwing Duck, WALL-E, Eve, Robin Hood, Dusty Crophopper, Pooh Bear, Tigger, Genie, Peter Pan, Pocahontas, John Smith, Merlin, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Doug, Ferb, Zurg, Frozone, Kusco, Jafar, Ursula, Alice, Mad Hatter, Will or Elizabeth Turner, Lewis or Wilbur Robinson, Ant-Man, Electro, Doc Ock, Sandman, Thanos, INDIANA JONES (come on!), Figment, or any Muppets. I KNOW they can do better than the list they gave. However, as you can see at the top, the last time they had a poll like this, only one Disney character in it (there were a lot of Star Wars and non-Disney characters in them, too) did not get made: WALL-E. We may be forced to pay the price for the new Star Wars theme, a price paid strictly in Disney Originals. But anyway, what do ya'll guys think?:) Category:Blog posts Category:News